Black Roses
by purpleluva4eva
Summary: When Rose is lost and is the last of the Moroi World and goes to live in the small town Forks, Washington. But what Rose doesn't know that she will meet someone very special, but what people don't know is Rose is hiding a secret. But what is that secret? Will the special 'someone' accept that? And is Rose REALLY the last in the Moroi world? sucky summary please R&R! Lemons.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! ok so heres the summary again just in case you forgot: **

**When Rose is lost and is the last of the Moroi World and goes to live in the small town Forks, Washington. But what Rose doesn't know that she will meet someone very special, but what people don't know is Rose is hiding a secret. But what is that secret? Will the special 'someone' accept that? And is Rose REALLY the last in the Moroi world?**

**BY THE WAY: if you hate these kinds of chapters skip to the next chapter cause that's when the story starts ok thx please follow these story I promise you will like it and if you don't...well your fault kay bye!**


	2. MrStalker

**ok so like I promised the start of the story is right here enjoy! oh btw I don't own anything besides characters I might make up during the story!**

* * *

_Rose POV_

Have you ever wondered what it would be like if you lost everything important to you? Have you really thought about people you love die? We had a big battle against an unknown force that ended up with the whole Moroi world died, well besides me of course. I looked and looked and looked but I saw no one alive. Lissa, Dimitri, and my father and mother ... all dead because of the unknown force, and for that I had earn everyone's money, estates, and unknown island and jobs with unknown people. So since I had everyone's money and crap I decided that I would go to a small town called Forks, Washington. When I got there I was surprised to see less people than I hope but I guess that's what I deserved for picking suck a small place. As I drove into my long drive way to my big sized house in my purple Porsche I had noticed that the area around my house was very, very green. I also decided to go to the reservation school on La Push. For some reason I feel like I will fit in with my very tan skin just hoping that people don't find out that I am a werecat and werewolf. I know its confusing but im both species, you see my mother was a werecat and my father was a werewolf so therefore im both species but I am not a Dhampir that was just a cover-up. Lissa didn't even know, neither did Dimitri.

As I walked into the office of the reservation school to look at a middle aged woman with dark tanned skin with very dark brown hairthat almost looks black like mine and dark brown eyes. " Hello dear, how may I help you?" she asked me. "I'm actually here to see if I qualify this school, I just moved here and I need to go to a school," I said with a smile.

"Oh! A new comer? Well that's good, well lets enroll you here and get your time table and everything here," she said as she was walking around the office for everything that i'll need to come here. "Oh! dear what is your name and your information?" she asked and I gave her my information just like she asked. She seems really, really nice I think i'll really like it here. She gave me a map and a time table and told me to have the teachers to sign it than give it back at the end of the day. I walked around for awhile just to get the feel of the place. I was kind of early so there were few people here, and the people that were here were looking at me like I had two heads.

"Why don't you take a picture it'll last longer," I said with my famous Hathaway glare. They turned as soon as I said that. Hmm guess I am really scary when I wanna be. Just then a group of big burly teenage boys came from a little trail from the woods. I turned around and sat on a chomped wood stump not really looking at anything besides the ground when I felt of stares directed at me. I looked up and saw the group of boys staring at me. I gave them the bird and my Hathaway glare and walked away to the beach that was right next to the school and walked the shore. As I looked at the sea I knew someone was following me so I turned around and said " Ya know I don't really like to be followed so why don't you go some where else, Mr. Stalker.". I turned to see a guy with black hair and brown eyes. We looked into each others eyes for a long moment. His filled with love, mine with annoyance. " Hello? Mr. Stalker? Are ya there?," I asked him waving my hand in front of his face. He kneeled down taking my hand with him and kissing it. " Hello Beautiful, where have you been all my life? Oh by the way my name is Jacob Black," Mr. Stalker said.

I just looked at him like he had two heads. "Um crack head? what are you doing?" I asked him pulling my hand away from his and instantly felt very lonely. Who did this guy think he is? It's not like he's freaking president of the United States. "Do you mind coming with me somewhere after school? Like the woods or something?" He asked looking down, blushing. "Well that's not freaky at all, ya know asking me to go to the woods with you," I said with sarcasm and rolling my eyes.

He just smiled and shook his head.

** VATVATVATVATVATVATVATVATVATVATVAT**

It was the end of school. Yay. I walked out and into the parking lot, not really paying attention to the guys that were staring at me like I was a Goddess from the planet Beautiful. Idiots. I kept walking across the parking. Then all of a I hear a distant _hey! _oh boy here we go again. I turn around to find dark brown eyes. "Hey, I wondered where you were, now come on I have to show you something. But what I didn't know that what he was going to tell me and show me would change me forever...

* * *

**Ok there it was how do you like it? took me awhile to figure out how I should put Jacob so Rose could meet him! well I know most people don't really like my stories, but please please review so I know what to do for the next chapter. ok thanks guys! And if you write a story and you want my opinion on it just review about it and i'll tell you opinion on the next chapter!**


	3. a little bit of this

guys** so im writing more since I haven't written anything in a long time from my other story so here's another chapter for u guys hope you enjoy it! Roses thought to Jacob will look _like this_ and Jacob's thoughts to Rose will look ****like** this.

* * *

_Jacob POV_

She was so beautiful. I could hardly belief that I had imprinted on her. She was a talker though and even though she seemed very distant. I was so nervous about how she would react to me showing her my wolf side and telling her that I had imprinted on her. "Come on i'll show you around. I'm sure that you will like it here," I said with my wolf like grin, that shows all of my teeth. I saw her blush and instantly stared at her full lips. Dang I really wanted to kiss those lips.

We began to walk to the woods, just walking in awkward silence. I saw her glance at me a few times before I smelled a Sucker. I growled a little bit then I remembered that she was here with me. On second thought I didn't even know her name. "What's your name?" I asked while looking for the sucker. "It's Rose, Rose Hathaway," Rose said. What a beautiful name for a beautiful girl. I took her hand, leading her deeper into the woods. I noticed that the sucker smell was getting stronger each step we took. "Um listen I know were going in the woods and all but aren't there wolf and other dangerous animals in the woods? I just don't wanna be dinner for a wolf or mountain lion here," Rose said looking around as if she smell or hear the danger around us. "Don't worry I'll protect you if we run into any trouble, besides I don't think we'll be in harms way of we keep going this way so your safe with me," I said with an easy smile that went to my eyes so she felt extra safe. I saw her visibly relax but she still seemed tensed.

When we finally got to a small field that was fairly far from the school, I turned around and started to speak to her. "Ok I'm going to show you something and then im going to tell you something very important ok? But please for the love of God, please don't scream," I said to her in my serious voice. She looked at me curiously then nodded for the ok. I took off my shirt and then my pants leaving my Boxers on. "Whoa hold I didn't know you were a stripper, sorry but I don't a lap dance," she said laughing. I shook my head, then told to step back a little so I didn't hurt her. Then I felt the rush, the spirit of the wolf come out to protect the ones I loved the most. I lifted my head to look into her eyes and noticed how she was smiling and came to me. She reached her hand out and petted my head, now that would be insulting but her hand was so soft against my fur. "I have something to show you too," She said and walked a little away from me. "Stay there in your wolf form and watch," Rose said. She took off her shirt and I watched as her boobs bounce in her bra and I instantly looked down glad that I was in wolf form so she didn't see my blush. Then next she took off her pants. My Goodness what was she doing to me? Rose took a step back then transformed into the most beautiful wolf I have ever seen in my life.

* * *

_Rose POV_

I transformed into my wolf form. You see, since I am werewolf and werecat I can transform into either one. My wolf form had gold streaks mixed with black. The rest was the purest white. Near my eye was a shape that looked like a pair of wings imprinted in my fur. I saw Jacob's eye widen at the site._ Jacob? _I asked him afraid that he would reject me. Jacob looked around like he heard me in his head. _Jacob you know I can talk to you through your thoughts._ I said with a shake of my head. Rose? How is this happening? How are you a Werewolf? He said in a panic voice. _Well can we change back into our human forms?_ I said. Um sure ya no problem.

We transformed back into our humans with Jacob going to the woods so I don't see him butt naked.

When he came back we looked at each other for a few moments. Just looking at each other. All of a sudden I had a very ,very bad headache. Jacob ran as fast as he could to me to figure out what was wrong. "Rose? Rose?! What's wrong? Are you ok?" he kept asking. I started to see the darkness creep in my vision. "Ugh! My head hurts so badly!" I screamed out. Next thing I know I see total darkness.

"Roza...Roza!...ROZA!," screamed a very familiar voice. I opened my eyes to see a God like Russian. "Dimitri?" I asked. "Where am I?"

"Roza you have to go back you have to stay alive! It's the only way! Promise my Roza that you will keep on living don't come here till your time comes," He said the most serious voice. "What? Why? Dimitri I'm scared!" I said in a scared voice. "Roza please just say 'I promise' please just say that for me please," He said in a sad voice.

"I Promise"

* * *

**Hey peeps so finally got this done and its a cliffy! :) hahahahahaha anyway I need help writing this one and sorry It took me forever to update I have been super duper busy lately so ya review!**


End file.
